From Opposite Sides
by RowlingTribute91
Summary: Ted was a Muggle-born. Andromeda was a pure-blood from one of the greatest Wizarding families in history. Until she married him. We know them as the parents of Nymphadora Tonks. This is their story. And just wait until you find out who's telling it!
1. The Hufflepuff

**The Hufflepuff**

Ted Tonks got into the classroom just in time. Once again, he'd managed to get lost in the maze that was Hogwarts. It didn't matter how long he'd been a student here. Ever since first year, Ted had fallen prey to what the other houses called "The curse of the Hufflepuffs": a knack for having a bad sense of direction. This was _definitely_ not how he wanted to start the day! He hurried into a chair as Professor Flitwick said, "Nice of you to join us, Mr. Tonks…"

"Sorry, Professor," he mumbled.

Flitwick peered up at him from his spectacles. "It was _your _time that you wasted, not mine. I would expect better from a seventh year."

The Slytherins snickered at this. Actually, it was all of them except for one, a girl with dark-brown hair that fell down her shoulders in curls. He tried to remember if he knew her name, then it came to him- Andromeda Black. They locked eyes for a moment, and she gave Ted a look of sympathy. It made him think, _Maybe not all Slytherins are cold-hearted_. Something about her seemed to set her apart from the rest.

Flitwick climbed up the pile of books he used in order for the class to see him, and their lesson began. "Today, we'll review the spell we practiced in our last lesson, _Hairus Elongus,_" Professor Flitwick announced. "This time, however, you'll not be using partners. You'll be performing it on yourself instead. Don't forget about the reverse spell. Best of luck to you all!"

The class immediately went to work. _Hairus Elongus _was meant to give more hair to the witch or wizard it was being cast upon. To turn their hair back to its original state, they had to use the reverse spell, _Hairus Shortus. _Ted was shocked when he gave himself a fantastic beard on his first attempt. He'd been unsuccessful with it in the last Charms class, so he couldn't help but smile proudly into the mirror he was holding. In fact, he wouldn't mind having a beard like this when he was older_. _Soon, the room was full of people with longer hair. Some couldn't keep it from growing, resulting in a tangle of hairs on the classroom floor. Ted concentrated and let his beard stop at a nice length. For once, he didn't see why the others were having trouble. He noticed that Andromeda Black hadn't been able to lengthen her hair yet. She groaned in frustration. By the time class was over, she still hadn't made any progress. Professor Flitwick took her aside, and Ted decided to eavesdrop as he put his book into his school bag.

"Miss Black, you don't usually have this much difficulty with Charms, and usually, I wouldn't worry. But I've heard rumors that the Hair-Lengthening Charm will be on your N.E.W.T. exams this coming June. Could you possibly find a peer to help you master it?"

Andromeda replied with a nod. "I'll do that right away, Professor. You know how much I want to pass, to make my parents happy."

Before he knew what he was doing, Ted blurted out, "I can teach her!" Andromeda and Flitwick turned to stare at him.

"I don't know why you listened in on our conversation, Mr. Tonks," said Professor Flitwick, "but you did show impressive skill today. What do you think, Miss Black? It's up to you."

Andromeda hesitated for a minute, furrowing her eyebrows. Ted understood why. Slytherins typically didn't get along with anybody outside their own house.

"All right," she finally replied. "When and where do you want to meet, Tonks?"

"Let's say seven o'clock p.m. in a room on the fourth floor, tomorrow?"

She agreed, and they left the classroom to go to dinner in the Great Hall. Ted had been taken aback when she called him by his last name. _But what did you expect?_, he thought to himself as he ate. _It's not like you're going to __marry__ the girl. _He had no idea of the journey that lay ahead of them…


	2. The Slytherin

**The Slytherin**

Andromeda Black wasn't sure why she allowed Ted Tonks to give her a Charms lesson. Yes, she'd accepted his assistance grudgingly, but she was open to new experiences. Even if he turned out to be Muggle-born. Most of the Hufflepuffs were. She shuddered at what her family would think of that. Personally, she couldn't see why they hated them so much. As far as she knew, Tonks wasn't any different from her, a pure-blood. She never said any of this aloud, of course.

At seven o'clock, she made her way from the dungeons to the fourth floor with her boyfriend, Rupert Thompson. From the corner of her eye, she saw the Tonks boy waiting down the hall.

"I'll meet you back in the common room later," she told Rupert. They kissed goodbye, and she walked over to Tonks. He nodded to an empty room on the left-hand side, which they entered. The room had gray walls and housed only a few chairs.

"First, thanks for giving me permission to help," Tonks began. "I know it was unexpected. We hadn't even spoken to each other until yesterday. But you know how Hufflepuffs are, always going out of our way to be nice! I've got a habit of treating strangers like friends."

Andromeda shrugged. "I don't mind, really. I'm just grateful that someone offered to tutor me." Tonks blushed a little. "It would be completely embarrassing if this spell was on our N.E.W.T. exams and I failed at it."

"Can't argue with you there," said Tonks. "Now, I thought that we should return to doing partner work. We can go back and forth, practicing the spell on one another. That way, I'll benefit from this just as much as you."

"Makes perfect sense," Andromeda agreed. "You can go first."

Tonks aimed his wand at her. "Ready?"

"Ready."

"_Hairus Elongus!_" In amazement, Andromeda watched her hair flow down to the floor, covering her shoes. Tonks stopped the growth, and he seemed quite pleased with his work. "Wow. You would give Rapunzel a run for her money with that hair."

"Who?" Andromeda had never heard of anyone called Rapunzel before.

"Oh. I should've realized that you don't know about her. She's a character from Muggle fairytales, and she's got extremely long hair."

Andromeda pressed a finger to her chin. "So you _are _a Muggle-born. I wondered."

"Yeah, I am," Tonks admitted. "Is that a problem?"

"Not at all," she said, half-lying. She hoped that her face wasn't betraying her. Mum and Dad would die of shame if they knew who she was spending time with... "Reverse the Charm, if you please."

"_Hairus Shortus_," he said confidently. Andromeda's hair shrunk back to her usual shoulder length within seconds. Pure-blood or not, magic never ceased to astound her.

She eagerly declared, "It's my turn. _Hairus Shortus!_" A second later, she realized the mistake that she'd made. Tonks' hair receded into his skull, quickly turning him into a bald teenager.

"No! Stop! Stop it NOW!" Tonks commanded, flustered.

"How?" she asked in a panic.

Suddenly, Tonks took her by the hand, lowering her wand and preventing himself from losing any more hair. Goose bumps crawled up her arms. Automatically, she knew, _that wasn't supposed to happen_.

Tonks' forehead sparkled with sweat. "Sorry. Had to do that," he said breathlessly.

Andromeda argued sourly, "You could've just told me to put my wand down." _What's Tonks playing at, acting nervous around me, when he saw me kiss Rupert earlier?_

"We can call it a day if I disturbed you that much," Tonks muttered sullenly.

"Tonks, that's honestly the best idea I've heard from you," she replied with a sneer.

His hand was still on top of hers. Slowly, but surely, he moved it back to his side. "I'll just go, then." He ran silently out of the room.

Andromeda sat down. _The nerve of that boy! _It only took her a moment to see how ridiculous she was being. _I shouldn't even think about this, _she reminded herself. _ I shouldn't be thinking about him. Just forget what he did today. _

But for whatever reason, she couldn't.


	3. Accidentally in Love

**Accidentally in Love**

Ted tried to study on a comfy seat in the Hufflepuff common room, but he became too distracted. _I'm such an idiot,_ he thought. What was he going to say when he saw Andromeda tomorrow? A_ll I was trying to do was stop you from leaving me with no hair?_ Yes. That was the truth, wasn't it? He just couldn't mention what he felt when their hands met. Something like an electric shock had run through Ted's body, and he instantly saw what a beauty Andromeda was. Her deep blue eyes were what struck him the most. Not to mention, he saw how different she was from the other Slytherins. Any other person in her house would've rejected his offer to give them a lesson, just because he was the only wizard in his family. _What's more, she didn't let go of my hand,_ he also reminded himself. _On the other hand, she was angry about it seconds later_. He sighed. _Women_. They were so hard to understand sometimes. And of course, there was… _the boyfriend_. It was only natural that a girl like her would already have one.

When their next Charms class was dismissed, Andromeda walked over to Ted. "Hi, Tonks. I hadn't meant to be cross with you the other day, but what happened was-" she paused-"unexpected." She looked somewhat nervous at the mention of their past moment. _Could there be a double meaning in that?_ he wondered.

Ted replied simply, "I get it. I would've freaked out if it was me, too."

"Would you still be willing to give me some help with the Hair-Lengthening Charm?"

His mind went racing. _She's no good for you, Ted. You need to stay away from this girl. There's a reason Slytherins and Hufflepuffs don't mix. Let's not forget Rupert, either. Stop daydreaming about what you can't have!_ The sensible answer would've been no, he knew.

His mouth spoke otherwise. "Definitely. We can try to use that same room again later this week, if it's not occupied."

"Good! See you then." She turned and headed towards her next class while Ted just stood there.

Time went by so fast that he blinked and there he was again, alone in a classroom with Andromeda. After he practiced the Charm and reversed it, she asked, "I've never really spoken to a Muggle-born before. When was the first time you noticed that you weren't 'normal'? That must be an interesting story."

"Believe me, it is," Ted said with a happy nod. "Our family was sitting down for dinner, and Mum had made these terrible brussel sprouts. I said how much I hated them. She said that I couldn't do anything until I finished eating them. I was so angry. All of a sudden, the brussel sprouts flew into the air. They landed on our dog's head!"

Andromeda laughed at this, a melodic sound that Ted couldn't get enough of.

"You bet it was hilarious to see, Miss Black. Mum didn't think it was funny, though." He chuckled at the memory. "It wasn't until I was eleven that I found out about my magic. One day, a teacher from Hogwarts came to tell me in person. It didn't seem real at first. I still go back to living like a Muggle every summer. But I love magic so much, and I would never go back to that life-"

"Did you just use 'Miss' before my name?" she interrupted.

Ted coiled his hands up in embarrassment. "Oh. I suppose I did. I'm just not the kind of person who likes to only use last names when I talk to someone."

Andromeda seemed to catch on to his humiliation. "No, you don't understand," she said. "I'm not upset. I liked that. It's very… charming of you." She grinned at him widely. "Not even Rupert would call me that."

Ted grinned back at her. "You're welcome. Anyways, on with the practicing. I know you can get it right if you keep at it."

His new Slytherin friend pointed her wand to him. "_Hairus Elongus!_" Having said the correct words this time, Ted didn't need to fear for his hair. Andromeda's streak of bad luck broke, and his hair grew down to his elbows, where she lowered her wand to stop it from growing more.

"Wonderful!" Ted cheered. "Now finish the job."

"_Hairus Shortus_." His hair returned to its normal cut. Andromeda couldn't suppress her elation. "I did it, Tonks! I really did it." Then she did the last thing he'd expected: she ran up to Ted and gave him a tight hug. "Thank you so much! I was beginning to think I'd never be able to do that Charm."

Andromeda felt warm in his arms, and her hair came down into his face. He had the strongest urge to touch it, but that was a boundary he wouldn't dare to cross. She must have hugged him without meaning to, because she backed away as quickly as she could, looking as pale as a ghost.

"I..I have to go," she stuttered hastily. Without another word, she left.

_Well, that was odd. She did the same thing I did before,_ Ted realized. _But that doesn't mean anything. Or does it?_

* * *

><p><em>"Every time she comes my way<br>_

_She knows just what  
><em>

_To do and say;  
><em>

_Those little smiles she throws away,  
><em>

_They turn my stomach." _

-Kevin Max


	4. Frightened

**Frightened**

Andromeda walked around in a daze for a week after hugging Ted Tonks. One thought burned in her head: _What's __wrong __with me? How could I betray my family like that? _At the same time, though, Andromeda suppressed her outrage that it should matter whether or not she was friends with a Muggle-born. She enjoyed being around Ted. Nobody would change her mind about that. She'd even returned the Charms favor by helping him out during Transfiguration the previous day. She kept trying to snap herself out of the coma, but even her sister Narcissa, a third year, took notice.

"You don't look like yourself, Dromeda," Cissy observed one day during lunch in the Great Hall. "Your face is all flushed. And you've barely touched your food."

Andromeda put a hand on her shoulder. "Thanks for the concern, but I'm fine, really. Just a little stressed because N.E.W.T.S. will be here in a month. Trust me, be thankful for the amount of homework you have now. When you're a N.E.W.T. student, you'll ask yourself, 'Why can't I be back in third year, when school was so much easier?'"

Narcissa looked at her sister like she was insane. "Are you kidding? I have three essays and one dream journal due in two days. You call that a _small_ load?"

The elder Black chuckled. "I'm only trying to make you feel better, Cissy."

"You still didn't reply to what I said about you," Cissy teased. "_I_ think it has to do with a _boy_…"  
>Andromeda stuck her tongue out at her. Cissy returned the gesture and went to go sit with other friends.<p>

Later that day, Andromeda sat with Rupert in the Slytherin common room, which was packed with students who were studying together.

Out of the blue, he asked, "So, how's Tonks doing?"

"Oh, Ted's doing just fine. He was such a big help, working with me when he barely knew me."

He eyed her suspiciously. "Since when did you start using his first name?"

"Since we became friends."

"Why would you want to be friends with a Mudblood?"

Andromeda stood up and shot him an angry glare. "Don't you _dare_ call him that! He's shown himself to be very good with magic, and he's one of the nicest people I've ever met."

An awkward pause filled their conversation.

"Don't think that I'm the jealous type," said Rupert, "but he's obviously smitten with you."

"Really?"

He stood up to meet her height. "You heard me. And I'm starting to think that maybe you're in love with him, too!"

Andromeda's mouth opened in protest. "_What? _Now that's just ridiculous, Rupert."

"Is it? Then tell me I'm wrong." His girlfriend didn't respond. "_Aha_. I knew _something_ was up with you two."

She poked him threateningly. "Listen here, mister! You can't go making unfounded accusations. Read my lips: _Ted is my friend_. That's it."

"What if I don't _want_ you to be friends with him?"

"You don't control my life!" Andromeda shouted.

"You're right," Rupert agreed hotly. "I _don't _control your life. But I _do_ control this relationship. Since you won't stop associating with Mudbloods, I'll just have to end it."

She glowered at him and started to cry.

"What a childish thing for you to do, Rupert Thompson! I don't see any difference between you and Ted. I'm still that girl you met on the first day at Hogwarts."

"No you're not! That girl _cared _about her bloodline and hated everyone who wasn't half-blood or pure-blood. I can't have a girlfriend who goes all _soft_ on me!" He strolled away to the boy's dormitory, leaving Andromeda by herself. She ran upstairs to the girl's dorm and fell onto her bed with her arms crossed.

This was all Ted's fault. Stupid, Muggle-born Ted Tonks, with his kindness, humor, and that wonderful smile… _Oh no. _Against her best wishes, Rupert had been right. Something _had_ to be done about this.

* * *

><p>"<em>Now when I caught myself, <em>

_I had to stop myself_

_From saying something that_

_I should've never thought."_

-Paramore


	5. Just Another Day

**Just Another Day**

Ted was hard at work studying for his N.E.W.T. exams in the common room when a second year Hufflepuff boy came up to him.

"Ted Tonks, right?" Ted nodded. "There's a Slytherin girl outside our entrance who wants to talk to you. Andromeda Black, I think she said her name was."

Ted's face lit up. _She came to see me? A girl actually came to see me? Wow._This was a first.

The girl he met outside the common room looked incredibly upset. He'd never seen her this way before, almost… vulnerable. Before then, she'd always carried an air of confidence wherever she went._ Something must have happened with her and Rupert_, he thought. _I have to remember not to look too excited…_

"I hope you're happy," Andromeda spat. "Rupert broke up with me."

Ted frowned in a confused manner. "I'm sorry to hear. But where do I come into this?"

She scoffed. "Like you don't know!"

He still didn't comprehend her words. "No, I _don't_ know."

"He did it because of you. Because he hates anyone who makes friends with a Muggle-born."

Ted felt a surge of anger rise inside him. "What _is_ it with Slytherins and hating my bloodline? I have magic, just like you do."

"Maybe Rupert has a point," she replied. "Maybe our friendship isn't good for me, and you're contaminating my outlook on things. Those lessons were fun and all, but honestly, he's not wrong. I don't know what got into me when I said yes to your teaching offer." Andromeda turned to leave.

"Hang on for a moment!" Ted pleaded. "What did I do-"

"Just go away. I never want to see your filthy face again." Each word she used was injected with venom. After saying this, she kicked her heels and walked off.

All of a sudden, studying sounded like the worst thing in the world. Ted headed to the boy's dorm. _Good thing none of my roommates are here. _He tried to hold back tears. That didn't last long.

* * *

><p>"<em>It's just another day, nothing in my way;<em>

_I don't wanna go, I don't wanna stay,_

_So there's nothing left to say."_

-Keane

* * *

><p>Days, then weeks, went by. They might as well have been an eternity for Andromeda. Her Hogwarts days were winding down, but that wasn't the only reason for the slowing of time. Stupid Ted Tonks kept popping up into her dreams. And his image seemed to follow her everywhere. She knew she'd been vicious to the sweet boy. Still, there was nothing she could do about her family rules.<p>

In the Great Hall, she kept resisting the urge to look over at the Hufflepuff table, until one day, she sensed a pair of eyes watching her. _Ted_. Andromeda couldn't fight it any longer. She glanced at the other side of the Great Hall. Those eyes… They pierced all the way into hers. _Oops. Can't let him know that I'm watching him._ Andromeda went back to eating. _I really hurt Ted's feelings_, she thought sadly.

_I'll make it up to him tomorrow_.


	6. When Worlds Collide

**When Worlds Collide**

Ted boarded the train to leave Hogwarts for the last time, but he wasn't in the mood to see anybody.

He sat alone in a compartment, wondering where the future might lead him now that his school days were over, wondering why he'd bothered to tutor Andromeda Black in the first place. Love can either make you crazy or make you regretful, and Ted was both. A moment after the Hogwarts Express took off, he noticed that someone was peering into the glass door of his compartment. His stomach dropped a mile. _Not her_. _Anyone__ but her._

"I know you probably don't want to talk to me," Andromeda said warily, opening the door, "and I know the horrible things that I said, but can I come in to apologize?"

Ted thought it over. _There she goes, reeling you in again. A strong young man wouldn't let her come in. But I've never been that kind of guy, have I?_

"Sure," Ted eventually replied.

She sat down in the seat across from him. Andromeda sighed, and then she began her apology. "I didn't mean any of what I said. You have to understand that I come from 'The noble house of Black'. We've been pure-bloods for centuries. My mum and dad raised me to think that Muggles and Muggle-borns were useless, but deep in my guts, I always knew it was wrong."

Ted knew she wasn't kidding. She seemed truly upset by her family values. "When I met you," she continued, "it became clearer to me that the family ways were outrageous."

Andromeda moved to sit right beside him. Ted's heart was now beating out of control. _This isn't happening! _

"You're probably the kindest person I've met in a long time," she went on earnestly. "But, going back to my family, talking to Muggle-borns in a friendly way would give them the grounds to punish me. I had to make sure that my younger sister Narcissa hadn't noticed us together, and lucky for me, she didn't. I've been _completely_ petrified because I'm doing just what the Black family doesn't want me to do: making friends with a Muggle-born. That's why I was so terrible to you. I'm risking everything just by being here."

Ted was glad that Andromeda had the courage to explain herself. He'd started to assume that she hated _him_ specifically. He was still getting used to life in the Wizarding world, and he'd never heard much about the prejudice some pure-blood families carried. All he'd known was that the Slytherins would pass by and call him "Mudblood", for no reason. Every time, it had struck him as utterly stupid.

"I guess you'd be in loads of trouble if your parents knew that we were friends," he realized out loud.

Andromeda took his hand. "Yeah. I would." Now it was Ted's turn to feel goose bumps.

She leaned in to kiss him gently. Ted gave her a questioning look. "Are you sure?"

She answered with another kiss. He kissed her back this time, lacing his fingers through her raven hair. When they broke apart, they just smiled at each other. Andromeda laid her head on his shoulder, he put his arm around her, and they stayed like that for the rest of their final train ride home. Ted couldn't believe this beautiful girl was his. He thought Andromeda Black was insane to choose him. For now, though, he would just go with it.

* * *

><p>"<em>So where you gonna go;<em>

_Who you gonna call,_

_When you know it's time to play the game?_

_What's your mystery?_

_Who's it gonna be,_

_When you know it's time to play her game?"_

-Kevin Max


	7. A Simple Answer

**A Simple Answer**

Three years came and went. Andromeda never thought twice about choosing Ted Tonks. He was caring to everyone, he treated her like a princess, and that was that. She'd told her family about him once the two became serious, but she'd left out the one important detail of his parentage. Surprisingly, none of them had asked about Ted's bloodline yet. It was probably because they were too preoccupied with their own lives. Andromeda planned on delaying the Black family's punishment for however long this secret could continue.

Her face lit up when Ted knocked on her door one December afternoon. She unlocked it to let in her handsome boyfriend.

Ted beamed back at her and said, "How's my Dromeda doing on this fine day?"

"She's spectacular, especially now that you're here," Andromeda replied, blushing. Ted had always been the only guy who could make her go red in the face, just by using those adorable greetings.

He kissed her on the cheek. "Ready to go?"

She nodded, grabbing her coat from the closet. "You still haven't told me where we're going, Ted Tonks!" she joked in a serious voice, slipping her hand into his.

Ted chuckled. "Now, now, I can't tell you that, or it wouldn't be a surprise…" He led her outdoors, where they stood in front of a random flower pot. Andromeda knew right away that this wasn't randomly placed.

"We're taking a Portkey," Ted confirmed, "and you'll ask no questions until we get there."

She put a hand to her mouth, mocking indignation. "Well, look who turned all bossy! What have you done to my boyfriend?"

He kept silent, grinning as he brought their hands to the Portkey. Andromeda felt nauseous while they spun to their destination. Portkey was her least favorite way of traveling, but she wasn't going to complain to Ted. The trip would end in seconds, anyways, so she could deal with a moment of discomfort.

She found herself overlooking the ocean, standing on a beautiful white cliff that was covered in grass. In her wildest dreams, she never imagined that she would get to see this view. True, she could've Apparated there in an instant, but her job ensured that she was constantly busy. It barely gave her time to think, save for during the holidays, which were coming to a close.

"We're on the cliffs of Dover!" she told Ted excitedly. "I've always wanted to come here." A knot suddenly grew inside her when she realized what was about to happen.

"I remembered you telling me that at least once before," Ted said, squeezing her hand, "and I always wanted to be the one to take you there. More than three years ago, you made a choice, Andromeda Mira Black. For the life of me, I still don't know why you did it. You chose me, despite your family tradition of being with pure-bloods. Not to mention the fact that I'm a total klutz, and I'm pretty shy-"

Andromeda never liked when Ted put himself down, so she interrupted by playing with his hair. "Really, Ted, stop that negative talk," she insisted. "You're wonderful just the way you are."

He lifted her chin. "I love to hear you say that. Nothing compares to the love you've shown me, putting yourself in danger along the way. It's a shame that I've only got one thing to repay you with… Now, close your eyes."

She did as she was told, feeling him move away from her.

"Okay," Ted announced, "you can open them." With his wand, he had written four heart-stopping words in mid-air, glowing red. She glanced downwards to see him kneeling in front of her with a ring in his hand.

He asked, "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

For most young women being proposed to, this wouldn't take much consideration. Andromeda didn't have that luxury. There was more at stake here: her family. For twenty years, they had taken care of her when she was ill, celebrated holidays and birthdays with her, comforted her when she was sad. Regardless of their dark magic, they were still family. Betraying them would mean the ultimate heartbreak. But their hatred of Muggles and Muggle-borns sickened her to no end. She had two choices: go with some ancient rule that she didn't believe in, or marry the man that she loved. When she thought of it that way, her answer was simple.

Knowing the consequences, knowing that her life would change drastically, she enthusiastically said, "Yes."

Ted stood and picked her up like she was the lightest weight in the world. He placed the ring on her finger; then she seized his face and pressed her lips on his.

After she let go, he brought her back to the ground. "And now for the hard part," Ted pronounced with a grimace. "You've got to give the news to your Mum, Dad, and sisters…"

"_Tell _me about it. This won't be fun," Andromeda sullenly replied.

He assured her, "Well, no matter what, we'll get through it together."

Andromeda went home and prepared for what would probably be the worst day of her life. She was sure of one thing, though: Ted Tonks could soften the blow.

* * *

><p>"<em>There's so many wars we fought;<em>

_There's so many things we're not;_

_But with what we have,_

_I promise you that_

_We're marching on."_

-OneRepublic


	8. Carrying Her Weight

**Carrying Her Weight**

Ted sat in his living room, waiting for Andromeda. Today, his fiancé was telling her family about their engagement. Then she would drop the bomb: Their lovely, pure-blood daughter was marrying a Muggle-born! It seemed foolish to expect a miracle. Her parents would never accept him, and he didn't think they would forgive Andromeda for saying yes. But was it so bad to still hope for the best? He'd told her to come over afterwards and tell him their reaction, whatever it would be. Ted kept looking out his window to watch for her arrival. Before long, she Apparated there, standing motionless in the snow. Something was unquestionably wrong. He put on his coat and went outside to meet her. Andromeda's face was blank, and it was plain that she'd been weeping.

"They disowned me, Ted. I'm not allowed to see them anymore. No owls, no visits. Nothing."

He opened his arms, and she walked into them. He didn't try to speak yet, holding her tightly. Ever since she'd told him about the Black family prejudice against his "kind", Ted knew he wouldn't like them. To make her as miserable and fragile as she appeared now? That was outright despicable.

"I'm so tired of everyone judging you before they even get to know you," Andromeda cried into his shoulder. "First Rupert, then my own family! They were just _awful_ talking about you. You don't deserve it."

"Neither do you," Ted argued quietly.

She pulled away to grin meekly at him. "Thank you, sweetheart. I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't know you were worth it."

Even in the worst of times, Ted's future wife was one strong, caring person. "I think I just fell more in love with you," he said.

Andromeda put her arms back around Ted, clinging to him. He knew it wasn't only out of love, but because he was the only family she had now. Ted couldn't fathom how she was still standing. After all, most people don't lose their entire family at once… especially not while their relatives are still alive.

"Do you want to spend the night here?" he offered. "I figured you didn't want to be alone after what happened today."

She nodded gratefully, and he led her to his front door.

"It's much warmer inside. You'll have to sleep in the living room, but the sofa is comfortable."

Ted took Andromeda to his sofa. She collapsed onto it, trembling.

"Please stay with me," she begged in her weakest voice.

What else was Ted going to do but console his fiancé? He grabbed a blanket and lied down next to her. Ted draped them both with the blanket, protectively crossing his arms over Andromeda's shoulders. _This is how it will be when we're married, _he thought. _I'll get to comfort her every day, whenever she needs it. _It relieved him to see her calm down. Occasionally, she woke up and started to shake again, letting out a few sobs. He just held her closer. "It's okay. I'm here. I'll always be here."

* * *

><p>"<em>You may need me there to carry all your weight;<em>

_But you're no burden, I assure."_

-Rob Thomas

**[Author's note: If you want to actually read the scene where Andromeda gets disowned, look at part 5 of my other fanfiction, "Confessions of a Death Eater", from her sister Bellatrix Lestrange's point of view.]**


	9. A Light in the Dark

**A Light in the Dark**

As you can imagine, a bittersweet aroma trailed the preparations for the wedding of Andromeda and Ted Tonks. Andromeda felt a giant opening in her heart where her family should be. It's not like her engagement had been on a whim. She'd thought over her future with Ted a million times before he even proposed, and she'd known that whichever side she chose, guilt would plague her until the day she died. Standing up for what she believed in had given her so much power, even if it had been at the cost of her family. Weren't they supposed to be happy for her? Weren't they supposed to stand by her decision, even if they hated it? Isn't that what family does? Her parents had warned her not to go over to "the wrong side", but she never dreamed that they would actually _shun_ her. Narcissa, and Bellatrix, whom she used to admire as a little girl, wouldn't speak to her anymore, either. Their words still rang in her ears for days afterwards…

"_We've told you countless times how terrible Muggles are! Now you want to marry the __son__ of Muggles?_

"_I can't imagine why you're putting yourself through this, Dromeda. Why can't you just find a pure-blood to marry?"_

"_He acquired his power by sheer __chance__. He doesn't have any magical blood running through his veins. "_

"_He's got nothing but dirty blood in him. If you were a __sensible__ witch, you'd see that."_

They'd ensured that she lost contact with every single Black. For getting _married_, of all things! Some _family_ she had.

Ted's family was more than accommodating through it all. They paid for her dress, and Mr. Tonks even volunteered to walk her down the aisle himself. She let him do so, very appreciatively. Her in-laws were everything her own family should've been: gracious, loving, and _accepting_. They didn't mind her coming to visit them by Floo powder (though it gave them a good scare the first time she did it!) or using magic inside their home. Ever since Violet and Reginald Tonks were told that they had a wizard for a son, nothing seemed to shock them anymore.

On the big day, Violet assisted Andromeda with putting on her beautiful white gown. "For the longest time," her soon-to-be mother-in-law admitted, "Ted was so upset that people in your world would ignore him because his father and I don't have magic. Then you came along. I can't tell you how thankful we are that you gave him a chance."

Andromeda tried not to cry, taking Violet's hand. "I can't tell youhow glad _I_ am that I'm doing this. Ted's made me almost a completely different person. Because of him, I can see past bloodline, into the actual people themselves." She sighed deeply. "I just wish my parents and sisters could do the same."

Finally, she stepped into the sanctuary for the ceremony, accompanied by Reginald. From both sides of the aisle, she found confirmation that none of the Blacks were here. Well, all but one. Her cousin Sirius came because, as the first relative she had told about Ted, they were very close. She trusted him alone since he'd been an outcast of the family from the moment he was sorted into Gryffindor. Sirius would never shut her out, that mischievous rebel of a boy! He had come with James Potter and his parents, whom she'd met at work. All the sadness melted away when Sirius smirked at her lovingly, shaking his shaggy mane of hair. Andromeda also saw some other friends from work: Nancy Finnegan, Vikki Brown, and Arabella Figg (a Squib, but still very involved with the Wizarding world). Her eyes spotted Violet Tonks in the front, where she should be, as the mother of the groom. Andromeda was instantly overwhelmed by how much she was still loved, despite losing the people who'd given birth to her. It caused her to burst into the first genuine smile she'd worn in a long time. Standing at the altar was Ted, handsome as ever. Being married to him would surely mean that she wouldn't experience any more days of unhappiness, and she felt determined to care for him just as much as he would care for her, fulfilling a cardinal rule of marriage.

"Ready to become a Tonks?" Reginald asked in a whisper.

His new daughter-in-law said, without skipping a beat, "I've never been more ready for anything in my whole life."

* * *

><p>"<em>You're in my heart;<br>_

_The only light that shines  
><em>

_there in the dark._

_'Cause I wanted to fly,  
><em>

_so you gave me your wings;  
><em>

_And time held its breath so I could see,  
><em>

_and you set me free."_

-Michelle Branch

* * *

><p>Not long after they became husband and wife, Andromeda complained of feeling ill every morning, along with the obsessive need to eat peanuts. It scared her to death. What could this mean?<p>

She told Ted this as they were getting ready for the beginning of another day. In reply, he said sympathetically, "Well, that's not good…" Then his face erupted into a big grin, and he laughed hysterically.

"What?" she demanded, placing her hands on her hips. "This is serious! I need to go to St. Mungo's. Something's wrong with me!"

Ted put an arm around her shoulder. "I know you've been surrounded by magic your whole life, but this is too funny… Dromeda, I think you're pregnant!"

Andromeda could've kicked herself. She'd known that it was possible, yet it sounded so Muggle-ish, for some reason. Living in a magical world sometimes made her forget that things like becoming a mother were universal. Now that she knew for sure, she couldn't stop herself from bouncing up and down with Ted, their arms enveloped around each other.

A visit to a Muggle doctor confirmed the wonderful news. Andromeda had to be convinced by Ted, more than once, that a stethoscope wouldn't hurt her, much to the bewilderment of the doctor. He must've thought that she was psychotic. But she had been willing to see how the Muggles treated pregnancy, and when the time came, she found that their hospitals were very clean and comfortable.

It was on a beautiful April day that the newest Tonks was born; a girl. Andromeda gazed down at the baby in her arms, while Ted sat on the side of her bed.

"Aw. Her eyes are brown, like yours!" She had to blink a second later, amazed at what she was seeing. "No, wait... they're green." She'd only heard of this condition, but she knew it, just the same. Her daughter was a Metamorphagus! She could alter the color of her eyes, the shade of her hair, even the shape of her entire face. The changes would be very random until she learned to control it when she was older.

Ted chortled. "Wow. Isn't that a sight? Never thought I would meet a Metamorphagus. How cool is that?" Astonishment suddenly came over his face. "Dromeda, we haven't talked about a name yet. We've been so busy with work and such that we haven't gotten around to it!"

She knew he was right. How could they have not given this any thought before? "Well," she decided, "her middle name could be Violet, in honor of your mum."

Her husband beamed in appreciation. "She'd love that. Matter of fact, she and Dad will be here soon. Now, what about our daughter's first name? What do you think of 'Leanne'?"

Scrunching her nose, Andromeda told him, "That's a beautiful name, but I don't think it fits her, Ted. Someone with her abilities should have a more unique name. How about… 'Dora'?"

"I like it," Ted agreed. "Maybe it would be even more unique if we added something before it, though. Have you ever read Greek mythology?"

She nodded skeptically, wondering where he was going with this.

"Remember the nymphs, those beautiful creatures that look like women? What if we took 'Nymph' and combined it with 'Dora'?"

Andromeda warmed up to the idea within a minute. Definitely unique, but it was still missing something. "Hmm… Let's put an 'a' in the middle of them. Nymphadora."

Ted tried out their daughter's full name to see how it sounded: "Nymphadora Violet Tonks." They glanced at each other cheerfully and linked their fingers together. The baby changed her hair color to Andromeda's dark shade of brown.

"She likes it!" her mother cheered. "Feels like the name was made for her." Then she realized with a pang: "Uh oh. We've got to get out of here before the doctor sees her using her powers… They'll think she's ill."

Ted appeared to feel the same twinge of fear. The midwife had already seen Nymphadora change, and he'd had to cast _Obliviate _on her to prevent any questions. "I'll ask a nurse if we can check you out now," he assured her, leaving immediately for the door.

Andromeda had to giggle a bit, pondering the clash of worlds that was taking place. She looked into her daughter's eyes and said, "Nymphadora, you're going to be quite the troublemaker, aren't you?"

In a twist of irony, Nymphadora Tonks would grow to despise her first name, preferring to just be called "Tonks", or "Dora", to Ted and Andromeda. Regardless, Dora brought so much fun to their lives. And she _did_ seem to cause mischief wherever she went, mostly the kind involving her terrible coordination. With her, the Tonks family had twenty-five years of joy.

Then came Lord Voldemort, and an era that would shake the foundation of their bliss.


	10. Ways To Say Goodbye

**Ways to Say Goodbye**

The night sky was rich with blue and black shades. It didn't seem much different from other lovely nights. Yet Ted Tonks knew that nothing would be the same after this one. He'd been putting it off, but… it had to be done. His insides reached their final nerves. _Do I __really__ have to do this? _He walked into the kitchen, and there she was, sitting down at the table. Andromeda. The love of his life. The mother of his child. He'd visited Dora earlier in the day to give her the news. Dora herself was going to be a mother in eight months. She'd cried non-stop, while Ted had fought to keep his own tears from falling.

Andromeda sensed his unease. "Is everything all right, Ted?"

He took a seat next to her and scratched his head to find the right words. "No. The Ministry's after me. All because they believe it's impossible for people from Muggle families to become witches and wizards, purely out of nowhere. They're under the impression that I stole somebody's magic. Can they really picture an eleven-year-old doing that? It's madness! I was just a _boy_ when Dumbledore told me that I was a wizard, so how did this idea pop into their heads?"

She shook her head. "Your guess is as good as mine. The whole thing is totally unjust."

"It is," Ted agreed grimly. "Which is why I have to fight them. If I go on the run, then I'm less likely to be found. There's another boy, Dean Thomas, who's Muggle-born. We made plans to meet tomorrow morning and we'll decide where to go from there."

Andromeda gazed incredulously at her husband. "You're _leaving?_"

Ted couldn't bear to look into her midnight-colored eyes, not when she sounded so distraught. He reached out to take her hand. She didn't let him touch her. "Yes. I _have _to," he said. "I can't sit back and let them take me to Azkaban for no good reason. Plus, it will keep you safe. Blood traitors aren't nearly as wanted as Muggle-borns."

Fresh tears ran down Andromeda's face. "Ted, I've heard about the terrible things that have been happening. Won't the Snatchers kill you if you get caught?"

"Maybe." Finally facing that fact made him feel twice as anxious.

"And did the last thirty years we've had mean _anything_ to you?" she asked dejectedly. "Did my sacrifice mean _anything_ _at all_?" She headed outside before he could answer.

Ted knew better than to stay put, so he went after her. He found Andromeda staring at the stars in their backyard. Ted came up from behind and wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Dromeda, your sacrifice was unforgettable," he assured her. "Don't think for a second that I take it for granted. And you mean _everything _to me."

She sniffed. "I know. I was being stupid. Of course you wouldn't leave me by choice. I'm proud of you for defending your magic. It's just… we've been through so much. How am I supposed to live without you?" She started sobbing uncontrollably.

He turned her around and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Look at me. Please don't cry. This is going to be hard on both of us. But guess what? We still have until morning. Let's make our last night together special."

Andromeda wiped her eyes. Renewing her composure, she linked her arm through his. "You're absolutely right, Ted." They leaned on each other's shoulders and went back inside to their bedroom.

Ted conjured up a blue fire in a glass jar, setting it on their bedroom nightstand. Apart from it, the room was dark. They sat down on the bed, still leaning into each other.

He spoke first. "I just want to say that the last-Whoa!"

She had taken him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down onto the bed with her. "Stop talking and let me kiss you." Andromeda pulled him closer so that their lips touched. "Like you said, we only have until morning. We could be here for a while."

Ted traced a finger on her cheek and grinned. The only thing he wanted to do was give in to her, like he always did. "You know, you didn't have to do that to persuade me. Take all the time you want."

They kissed again, slowly. He ran his hands down her waist. She hummed contentedly as they fell deeper into their own little piece of paradise. In the blue firelight, two shadows melted into one.

**The next morning**

Ted woke up with a heavy heart to find Andromeda lying on his chest. Without any effort, she was simply breathtaking. Trying not to wake her, he stroked her wavy locks. She opened her eyes to look at him.

"Good morning," she said in a low voice. "What a wonderful night we had yesterday."

He kissed her neck in thanks. "Good morning. Andromeda Tonks, you're so beautiful."

"Time to get up. Dean Thomas will be nearby soon." She kissed his forehead.

They got dressed and ate breakfast together in the kitchen while rain fell on the house in buckets. When they finished, Andromeda packed a bag full of food and other necessities.

"I don't know how long you'll be out there or where you'll be going, but this should help," she told Ted, handing him the bag. "Come back home as soon you as you can, dear."

Ted slung the bag onto his back. "Thank you. I will."

"And if you don't?" He could tell she didn't even want to think about that possibility, but she needed to ask. He would've done the same thing if their parts were reversed.

"Be sure to tell our grandchild all about me. Tell them how much their grandfather loves them." Andromeda took another step towards him.

"I love you," they said in unison. If they hadn't done so, it would've haunted Ted, and Andromeda, for an eternity. Some things you just can't go without saying.

He cupped her face in his hands. "Take care of yourself, darling." Ted brought her lips to his and tried to savor the sweetness for as long as possible. Then he strolled out the door, into the pouring rain. Andromeda followed him to the bottom of the doorsteps and grabbed his hand.

"Ted!" She flung one arm around his neck and kissed him so passionately that his heart broke even more. He wondered, not for the first time in his life,_ why couldn't I have been born a pure-blood?_ This whole bloodline nonsense was unbearably cruel. He seized her waist, kissing her back with a fierceness that surprised him. They came together in a final embrace. Both of them were soaking wet, but neither of them cared.

She gave him a bittersweet smile. "_Now_ I've said a proper goodbye."

Both of them had tremendous difficulty letting go. If it were up to Ted, he and Andromeda would've stayed this way forever. Unfortunately, the time had come. He became too choked up for words. Ted turned to walk away, to face the unknown: life without her.

* * *

><p><em>"Just remember, till you're home again;<br>_

_You belong to me."_

-Jason Wade


	11. No One Is Alone

**No One Is Alone**

"_Throw me a rope _

_to hold me in place;_

_Show me a clock_

_for counting my days down;_

'_Cause everything's easier when you're beside me;_

_Come back and find me,_

'_Cause I feel alone."_

-KT Tunstall

* * *

><p>Andromeda endured about two months of knew it would be dangerous for Ted to contact her, but she still yearned to see him again. Receiving no news whatsoever left her drained of happiness; drained of power; drained of… everything. Where <em>was<em> he? Colorful leaves and a drop in the temperature announced the arrival of autumn. _He must be dreadfully cold_, Andromeda thought. Every passing day became more nerve-wracking than the one before.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Andromeda hadn't anticipated anyone, yet she wasn't altogether shocked to find her daughter, Nymphadora, when she opened the door. Dora's eyes were puffy. _She's been crying again. _Her husband had left her because she was pregnant. Well, no; it was more complex than that. Remus Lupin was a werewolf, and he'd run away because he was frightened that he'd given life to another one. Kind of a cowardly thing to do, in Andromeda's opinion. Dora still went to work at the Ministry, though, trying to find updates on Ted.

She waved to her daughter, whose baby bump was beginning to reveal from the outside of her coat. "Come on in, Dora. I was just going to put some tea on the stove."

Dora walked up the steps, shaking her head feebly. "No thanks. I'm not thirsty or hungry." She wordlessly took her mother's hand and brought her to the living room sofa.

"Do you have any news?" Andromeda urged anxiously when they were settled down.

That set Dora off into terrifying sobs. "Oh, Mum… the Snatchers killed Dad this morning."

With those words, Andromeda's world crumbled from underneath her. She clutched onto her daughter, the most valuable thing she had left. Unlike when she was a teenager, Dora held onto her for dear life. After crying for a few minutes straight, Andromeda's mind flooded with memories of Ted. She'd miss the way he called her "Dromeda"; the cute awkwardness he had when they started dating; the thousands of laughs they'd shared, as well as kisses; the safety of his arms when her parents and sisters had shunned her. He'd taught her to stand up against the injustices of the world, and now, he'd become a victim of it.

Andromeda practically squeezed Dora, desperately trying not to lose her head. "Thank goodness I still have you."

Within months, Dora was gone, too. She and Remus were murdered in the Battle of Hogwarts, where Lord Voldemort finally fell. Thankfully (and tragically), their son, Teddy Lupin, was born a few weeks beforehand. On that wonderful day, she'd been ecstatic to learn that he would share Ted's name, and that he was a Metamorphagus like Dora. Like most grandmothers, Andromeda couldn't wait to shower him with gifts on his birthday and for Christmas. She'd even agreed to be Teddy's guardian if something terrible occurred, but she hadn't ever thought it might actually become real.

Spring turned to summer, but it felt like a permanent winter to Andromeda. Half-heartedly, she took care of Teddy, nursed him and rocked him to sleep. A never-ending chill filled her soul that consumed her from inside out. In the midst of July, the hollow shell that had once been Andromeda Tonks went to bed early, as had been her custom lately. She never did get used to sleeping alone. Of course, the minute she crumpled onto her mattress, Teddy cried out for her.

She moaned like a cranky elder and complained, "Will you stay quiet for even a _second?_ I can't handle you right now." Come to think of it, she couldn't handle him at any given time. Having raised Dora so long ago, she'd forgotten how annoying babies could be.

He just kept on going. Andromeda screamed into her pillow and closed her eyes, wishing for sleep to take her away. Wishing that she would never wake up.

As soon as she fell asleep, she was lying down, surrounded by foot-long yellow grass. The meadow stretched out beyond her field of vision, and the sun was poking its way through, but two figures blocked it from blinding her.

"Well, if it isn't my lovely cousin!" a cheery male voice called.

Andromeda rubbed her eyes. "Sirius?" The poor man had been through a worse life than her: left home at sixteen to get away from his prejudiced family, wrongfully imprisoned by the Ministry for a mass murder he didn't commit, never put on trial, betrayed by a friend (who'd actually been the culprit of the mass murder), and killed by her own sister, Bellatrix Lestrange. So how come he was standing right in front of her, as if he'd never died?

"Yeah. It's me, Andy. Let's help her up, Remus."

The man beside him came into view, and sure enough, her son-in-law was there, too! The old friends grinned at her, took hold of her hands, and lifted her to her feet. She hugged them both at once, still disbelieving but thrilled to see them. Then she noticed two other people standing behind Sirius and Remus. Once she recognized them, she couldn't restrain herself.

"Dora! Ted!"

Andromeda ran to her family and almost knocked them over in the process. This _had_ to be a dream. If so, it was the best dream ever. In death, Dora officially lost her ability to change appearance, and Andromeda saw her daughter as she would've looked if she hadn't been a Metamorphagus; with dark, curly hair like her own, a heart-shaped face also like hers, and stunning brown eyes like Ted's (but she'd barely ever changed eye color in her lifetime, so that wasn't entirely new). "I've missed you all so terribly," she cried.

Tears filled Dora's eyes as they put their arms around each other. "We've missed you, too, Mum."

"Ehem." Ted interrupted them by prodding her gently on the shoulder. "Dora, give your mum and I a moment, please…"

"Of course," Dora said with a sniffle. She stepped away, letting her father move in closer to Andromeda.

He touched her face, while she took a good look at her husband. He'd grown a little goatee from his time on the run. Andromeda played with it for a second and told him, "I really love this look on you."

"You _do_, huh?" Ted replied with a wide grin.

"Mhmm." She slipped her arms around his neck, and the world faded way, as it had whenever they were alone, in their previous life together. He leaned in first, but they kissed as one. They could've made it last for a long time, yet they didn't want to ignore the others.

Remembering where she was, Andromeda came to her senses. "Am I-" she swallowed to process the word- "dead?"

"No," Dora said with certainty. "We're just part of your dream."

Her mother sighed. "Well, I wish I _were _dead!" Andromeda's loved ones all gave her agonized glances of concern. It felt strange to be voicing the thoughts that had been plaguing her for months. Every word she'd just said was true, though. "Why can't I be here with all of you?" she pleaded.

"Because you're still wanted on Earth!" Sirius protested vehemently. "Remus told me everything about Teddy, that he and Tonks made Harry his godfather, and that you're raising him now." He nodded to Remus, giving him permission to speak.

"My mother cared for me so well, and you did wonderfully when you raised this beautiful woman here," he said in earnest, putting his arm around Dora. "We want Teddy to know what that feels like, too."

Dora took Andromeda's hand. "Mum, you're not the first person to go through horrible things; I'm sure you know as well that you won't be the last. Remember when we lost Sirius? And then Dad? Both of us suffered greatly. But we had each other for comfort. Don't _ever_ think that you're going through this alone. Teddy… He'll _need_ you when the weight of his own loss hits him."

Andromeda was amazed at her daughter's wisdom. Teddy was an orphan, who wouldn't even know his parents because they were taken from him so early. But all Andromeda had been able to think about for the past few months was her own depression, never once considering her newborn grandson. How could she have been sleepwalking for so long?

Ted, who remained at her side, said, "On behalf of all of us who are no longer with you, I'd like to make a request… No- this isn't a request. We're _begging_ you: Keep Teddy safe, and don't leave him until your time comes!"

In a show of sincerity, his wife raised a hand to make her oath. It was the least she could do. "I will." She brought her hand back down and entwined it with Ted's. "Thank you for that reminder. I've barely gotten through each day for the past few months. But from now on, Teddy will get the same amount of love that I gave to all of you. And I'll make sure he knows each of your stories. That's a promise."

Andromeda woke up immediately after those words, because (surprise, surprise!) Teddy was crying. Only now, it didn't bother her. It became one of the sweetest sounds she'd ever heard. She ran up to his cradle and picked him up. Rays of sunlight were reaching through the windows as dawn approached.

"Shh… Dear Teddy, please go to sleep… Sorry that your gran's been a bit angry with you. But you'll know why, in time." Her eyes began to water, but they were tears of joy. "I hope you'll be proud of what your dear mum, dad and grandfather did to protect you, to bring you into a world without hatred, where it wouldn't matter who was a werewolf or a Muggle-born, or anything else."

She kept her promises. And Teddy did become proud of his family's sacrifice. How do I know? I'm Teddy Lupin. Twenty years have passed since she had that dream. Over the years, she's told me her story, and I've always wanted to write it down. Gran Tonks is the strongest person I know, along with my godfather. You might have heard of him: Harry Potter! Don't mean to brag, but yeah, my godfather's The Chosen One! On a more serious note, it's nice to know someone who's also an orphan. My mum's words in the dream will always ring true; no matter what situation you're in, you'll have someone to help you through it.

Speaking of Gran, she's standing right behind me now. Better shut off the computer before she sees how much I love her… Haha. This is Teddy Lupin, signing off.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sometimes people leave you<em>

_Halfway through the wood;_

_Do not let it grieve you;_

_No one leaves for good._

_You are not alone…_

**_No one is alone_**_."_

-Stephen Sondheim

**[Note: This ending was inspired by the finale of _Into the Woods_, with music by Stephen Sondheim.]**


End file.
